Won't Love
by Romantic Egoist
Summary: Can you give me a present?" She asked. SasuSaku OOC AU


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Or these lyrics. Sadly.  
Sasuke POV  
As well, I apologize for any mistakes you may find.

XxX

_"Can you give me a present?"_

XxX

_I can only let this present rest quietly in my pocket_

_While watching you chat with him and smile at him from afar_

'You asked me that, yet. . . ' Sasuke thought silently in his head.

Sasuke Uchiha, the youngest of the famous Uchiha family sat at the park bench, watching and waiting. He was waiting for _her_. No matter how difficult the situation was, he always seemed to regret letting her go.

"Sasuke-kun!" A girl with neatly layered pink hair cried out from afar.

_But the word 'friendship' is not enough to describe how I feel_

_My feelings twist and turn. . .. because of you_

**Thump.**

**Thump.**

**Thump.**

'How come my heart's beating so hard? Why does it hurt so much?' Sasuke wondered in his mind, as he waved towards the lively girl. 

A smile was pasted on her face, as she skipped towards the male. In that scene, Sasuke wanted to cry. Uchiha's don't cry. But in this case, he realized. He most likely will never see her again like this.

"Eh, Sasuke-kun?"

_The headphones are gently cradling in my ears, playing countless love songs_

_What was meant for us, you thought was never romance_

His features showed no emotions, as he looked up towards the girl. His face showed a smirk, as he raised his hand, holding what seemed to be a present.

"Sasuke-kun, thank you!" Sakura exclaimed as she saw what he was holding.

A candy bag, filled with her favourite strawberry heart rings, with a blue ribbon attached to the top, holding in all the candy from spilling. Silently, Sasuke untied the ribbon, and took Sakura's left hand gently. He took out one candy at a time, as he placed the finger through the hole of the candy. He didn't stop until each of her left handed fingers has a candy ring in it.

Smile.

_You won't love, the love I have for you and that, I understand_

_Your most beloved, exists in that place_

"I'm going to miss you Sasuke-kun." Sakura said sadly, as she bit off one of the candy rings from one of her fingers.

That's right.

That's right.

That's right.

She's going away for, _him_.

_When will I too, exist?_

_I won't love because, hurt is really what you'll feel_

_So I'd rather. . .quietly wait (for you)_

'Even though, I wish it was me that you're leaving for.' Sasuke mumbled through his head.

_All that's left is freezing air. . .. accompanying me through the night_

_Loneliness, like a traffic jam, makes it impossible to move_

'Today's our last day together. I want to make it last forever.' As he walked with Sakura, back to her small house around the area.

_I turn over, and suddenly, I'm awake at midnight_

_Yet my lingering dream, reminds me of your soft lips_

While walking the long walk, Sasuke noticed Sakura trailing slowly behind him. Without a second thought, he motioned Sakura to get onto his back.

'This might be the last time I'll feel you this close to me.'

_The headphones are gently cradling in my ears, playing countless love songs_

_What was meant for us, you thought was never romance_

They've reached the destination of Sakura's home. A small little house, that looked way out of shape. Yet a sad smile had appeared on Sakura's face, as she looked at the house for almost the last time.

"Sakura." Sasuke said as he hugged her from behind. A hand reached inside his pocket and another set of strawberry heart candies were infront of Sakura's emerald eyes.

_You won't love, the love I have for you and that, I understand_

_Your most beloved, exists in __**that**__ place_

Sakura suddenly unhooked Sasuke's arms around her petite body, as she turned around to look him straight in the eyes. His beautiful charocal eyes seemed to burn with the emotions of love and yearning.

Without thinking, both of their gazes seemed to grow more intense by the second, until. . . .

_When will I too, exist?_

_I won't love because, hurt is really what you'll feel_

Their lips touched. From that small contact came, passion. Mind-blowing passion. Sasuke's emotions seemed to grow wilder as he kissed those pouty, rosey lips.

After what seemed like hours, they parted.

_So I'd rather. . .quietly wait (for you)_

_I can't slow down my love for you_

_There's not a day, I don't love you_

_Racing against myself, I will catch up to your future_

XxX

_My last present for you. . . _

XxX

_You won't love, the love I have for you and that, I understand_

_Your most beloved, exists in __**that**__ place_

The next day, all Sasuke found was a letter of confessions. She won't love.

_When will I too, exist?_

_I won't love because, hurt is really what you'll feel_

_So I'd rather. . .quietly wait (for you)_

She's gone.

To Gaara. . ..

XxX

Review?


End file.
